Antes, agora e para sempre
by Aline S
Summary: O fanfiction começa depois da sétima temporada... a gang estava na frente de Sunnydale vendo tudo o que foi sugado pelo “The First”. Esta é a última cena vista na sétima temporada... agora eu vou continuar a história pra vocês....
1. O presente

**Olá!**

**Estava escrevendo um fanfic em inglês e resolvi traduzir, quem quiser ver a versão americana se chama "before now and forever" espero que gostem do fic!**

**Qualquer opinião ou sugestões serão bem vindas!**

* * *

**Parte 1 – O presente**

A gang estava na frente de Sunnydale, eles pareciam perdidos…então todos entraram no ônibus, exceto pela Buffy, ela ainda estava olhando para o buraco, ainda estava sentindo alguma coisa, ela fez essa coisa maravilhosa, eles tinham vencido! Novamente! Contra o The first quem torturou a vida deles com visões de rostos familiares, ele era tão forte que fez Buffy duvidar de sua força. Ninguém tinha feito isso antes .

"Buffy, vamos! Entre no ônibus!"

"Espera um pouco Dawn, vai indo, eu alcanço você em uns minutos."

"Ok..."

Buffy se aproximou do buraco que tinha sido feito… de repente umas luzes apareceram e ela ficou olhando fixamente a ele. Ela não estava surpresa, depois de tudo que ela passou, uma luz não iria assustá-la.

Uma intensa luz brilhante, e dela surgiu uma mulher, com um vestido branco, detalhes dourados nos ombros, uma linda mulher que se aproximou de Buffy e disse...

"Você novamente salvou o mundo, nós a agradecemos..."

"Nós?" Buffy estava confusa, mas a moça dava um ar de tranqüilidade.

A moça sorriu e disse.

"Para lhe mostrar a nossa gratidão, iremos tornar um de seus sonhos em realidade."

"Um desejo?"

"Sim."

"Que tipo de desejo?"

"Qualquer coisa que desejar, uma coisa que queira de volta em sua vida! Algo que queira mudar."

"Qualquer um? Qualquer coisa?"

"Sim querida."

"Vocês estão brincando comigo ou realmente estão falando a verdade? Porque se vocês estão brincando isso seria muita crueldade e..."

"Nós não estamos brincando, não iríamos fazer algo assim com uma coisa tão importante como essa."

"Tudo bem... mas eu preciso falar agora ou eu posso pensar um pouco?"

"Não tenha pressa, quando estiver pronta é só me chamar."

"Como posso te chamar? Quer dizer um telefonema não seria normal com com... e eu nem sei quem você é."

"Você saberá como me chamar."

A mulher começou a lentamente desaparecer.

"Não... espera... eu realmente..."

A mulher lentamente desapareceu deixando Buffy sem realmente saber o que fazer.

"Espere... um pedido, isso vai me deixar pensativa..."

"Buffy! Ande logo!" Dawn estava gritando do ônibus.

"Ah... claro, estou indo."


	2. O caminho

**Parte 2 – O caminho**

Buffy entrou no ônibus pensando se tudo aquilo era verdade, ainda estava se recuperando da idéia de "não morrer no apocalipse de novo."

Todo mundo estava sentado no ônibus, Buffy começou a falar com Faith.

"Você viu aquilo?"

"Viu o que B?"

"A luz, aquele mulher..."

Faith olhou pra Buffy com uma cara estranha como se Buffy estivesse doida.

"Você não viu..."

"Não... o que aconteceu? Nossa! Você está bem?"

"Ahan..."

"B? Alô! O que aconteceu?

"Ela... ah... ela disse que eu poderia fazer um pedido por eu ter salvo o mundo."

"Ela? Ela quem?"

"Eu... eu não sei..."

"Ual, eu não acho que importa agora você acha? Mas sortuda você B, aproveite o pedido hein..."

"É... vou pensar nisso."

Buffy sentou no canto do ônibus e começou a pensar...

_Um desejo... ual... eu posso pedir o que eu quiser, mas o que eu quero? O que eu amo? Angel, eu poderia tê-lo... ter uma vida normal com ele... eu amo minha família... minha irmã, meus amigos, que são a minha família... MÃE... mãe... trazer a minha mãe de volta seria muito bom, mas se ela morrer de novo do mesmo jeito que ela morreu antes... eu não quero passar por isso tudo de novo, e Dawn? E meus amigos, quero fazer algo pra deixa-los felizes, se não fossem por eles eu não estaria aqui... olhe para Willow..._

**Willow estava sentada num banco conversando com Xander, ela não estava 100 feliz e Buffy sabia disso, enquanto ela falava com Xander, Kennedy estava conversando com outras garotas, parecia que ela estava contando o quanto foi legal a luta, estava fazendo todos os movimentos e tal...**

**De volta aos pensamentos de Buffy...**

_Willow, ela era tão feliz quando estava com a Tara, ficou tão devastada quando ela morreu... está mais feliz agora que encontrou a Kennedy, claro, não é a mesma coisa, eh... Tara , é uma boa idéia, Willow sempre foi a minha melhor amiga e desde que nos conhecemos ela se sacrificou muito por mim... talvez agora seja um bom momento para eu retribuir... Tara é uma ótima idéia… espere, trazer uma pessoa de volta a vida... eu já sei como é; eu devo falar com aquela mulher... mas mãe... não! Ela viveu mais que a Tara, se casou, teve 2 filhas, ela já teve uma vida, talvez seja a hora de trazer alguém jovem! E Angel…Angel seria maravilhoso, mas ele está meio vivo meio morto... Deus, que raios que dúvida...mas tudo bem...ele viveu muito e nós passamos por tantas coisas... e se não der certo? E ele não poderia... porque se não ele viraria... e... er... tudo bem... o que é mais seguro? Tara? Sim! Definitivamente Tara! Willow ama Tara, isso tenho certeza, ela é tudo pra ela, e ela morreu tão tragicamente! Eu gostaria muito de poder dar uma segunda chance a elas! Ok... está decidido Tara! Bom agora… como eu poderia chamar…"_

"Buffy... olhe!"

"O que? Uh? Dawn o que foi?"

"Nós estamos chegando..."

"Onde? Ah é…São Francisco..."

_Ual, eu estava pensando este tempo todo?_

Willow estava sentada no banco e Buffy sentou do lado dela.

"Hey."

"Oi Buff."

"Então… como você está... você sabe... depois da toda magia..."

"Eh… estou bem, apenas muuuito aliviada que tudo deu certo!"

"Isso é bom! Então… como vão as coisas com a Kennedy?"

"Kennedy? Ela está bem eu acho…"

Willow olhou pra baixo.

_Ela deve estar pensando na Tara! Está realmente decidido! Eu vou trazê-la de volta_! Buffy pensou.

Willow olhou para Buffy enquanto Buffy sorria pensando em sua ótima idéia.

"Hehe Buffy no que estava pensando?"

"O que? Oh... eu tenho que te contar uma coisa"

Willow olhou curiosa pra Buffy...

"O que foi? Está tudo bem?"

"Sim! Na verdade está mais que bom…você se lembra de quando eu fiquei olhando pro buraco em Sunnydale, vocês já estavam dentro do ônibus, você se lembra?"

"Sim..."

"Bem, uma mulher apareceu pra mim e disse que eu poderia fazer um pedido e ela o tornaria realidade…"

"Sério! Oh Buffy estou tão feliz por você…então…"

"Então..."

"O que você pediu?" Willow perguntou muito alegremente.

"Eu ainda não pedi, mas eu estava pensando em pedir por sandálias" Buffy não queria falar a verdade, estava se divertindo com todo o mistério. "Aquele que eu vi no shopping... você se lembra não é mesmo?"

"SANDÁLIAS? Buffy você está brincando não é?"

"Por que? Você não acha que é uma boa idéia?"

Willow parecia confusa.

"Hahahha Ok Will se fosse você, se você pudesse pedir por qualquer coisa, o que você pediria?"

"EU? Bem..." Ela sabia o que queria, mas seria a coisa certa a pedir? Ela estava com a Kennedy agora. Vendo Sunnydale sendo destruído, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar é que o túmulo da Tara tinha sido destruído também, seu corpo estava lá.

Willow olhou pra baixo novamente… estava quase chorando…

"Eu não sei..." Willow respondeu.

"Oh vamos Will... qualquer coisa... o que você pediria?"

"Buffy, machuca muito saber o que eu poderia fazer se eu tivesse este poder. Que eu poderia ter este momento de felicidade, mas quando eu abro meus olhos e vejo que não é verdade, machuca, por isso que eu prefiro não pensar nisso, me desculpe."

Willow se levantou e foi conversar com as garotas.

Buffy encostou sua cabeça na janela do ônibus e fechou seus olhos. Ela sentiu uma forte energia vindo e a mulher apareceu...

"Você já sabe, não é mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Apenas diga…"

"Mas... antes, eu queria saber, se… como….ela ia..."

"Ela vai voltar do mesmo jeito que foi, com todas as suas memórias, ela está no céu, ela está bem, mas sente falta de uma certa pessoa aqui na Terra. Ela não pode te ver, mas sabe que todo mundo está bem ...não terá nehum danos, ficará um pouco confusa mas tenho certeza que isso irá passar. Após o desejo ela estará esperando por você"

"Onde?"

"Você vai saber"

"Não eu..."

"Do mesmo jeito que soube como me chamar, saberá onde ela estará"

"Mas..."

"Você está pronta pra desejar?"

"Onde ela estará?"

"Você saberá…agora… está pronta?"

"Sim…eu quero que a Tara estivesse viva, de volta a nossa vida, de volta a vida de Willow!"

"Seu desejo foi realizado."

Um barulho bateu na cabeça de Buffy, então ela cobriu sua cabeça com seus braços, e de repente tudo estava como antes, todo mundo dentro do ônibus rumo ao São Francisco. Giles percebeu que tinha algo de estranho então ele foi até Buffy...

"Giles... quem está dirigindo?" Buffy perguntou.

"Xander, e nós estamos chegando de qualquer forma, você está bem?"

"Eu não sei... acho que sim..."

"O que aconteceu?"

Buffy explicou tudo para o Giles…

"Buffy, você sabe o que fez? E a Willow? E Kennedy!"

"Eu sei! Mas olhe para ela Giles, você viu a Willow tão feliz quando ela era com Tara? Ela está com a Kennedy sim, mas não é a mesma coisa, não é como era antes, e eu quero fazer alguma coisa por ela!"

"Ah... tudo bem... só espero que saiba o que você sabe o que está fazendo."

"Sim… eu vivi isso, e estou bem, tenho certeza que Tara vai estar bem também."

"Eh… ual, seria ótimo poder ver a Tara de novo…"

"Imagine Giles… imagine quando Willow a ver…"

"Eh… seria..."

"Mágico..."

"Sim..."


	3. O Hotel

**Olá! Obrigada pelos comentários... **

**Traduzirei o mais rápido possivel! P**

**Beeijos!**

**

* * *

Parte 3 – O hotel**

O hotel que eles tinham reservado se chamava "Kitty Hotel" era um grande hotel, numa rua calma, nada muito chique ou algo assim, apenas o necessário para que todos ficassem confortáveis.

Ficou decidido que Buffy ia ficar com Dawn, Xander com Giles e Andrew, Willow e a Kennedy, Faith com o Wood e as outras caça vampiros se arrumaram entre si.

Logo que chegaram cada um foi ao seu quarto para ver como eram. Todo quarto tinham 2 ou 3 camas, nada muito grande mas muito confortável.

Na sala de recepção, tinha espaço suficiente para todos ficarem bem acomodados, lá podiam conversar e ler, no hotel havia um salão de jogos, e para a felicidade de Giles havia também uma biblioteca.

Quando todos se ajeitaram ao seu novo lugar, a noite já havia chegado, estavam conversando no salão, apenas se divertindo e comentando sobre o grande dia que tiveram

Buffy não parava de pensar em Tara. Onde ela estava? Será que ela já voltou para a vida? Será que tinham que estar procurando por ela? Tinham muitas perguntas na qual Buffy não tinha a resposta e isso estava deixando a maluca. Ficar apenas sentada no salão não ia resolver, então resolver sair para dar uma caminhada, respirar um pouco.


	4. Tara?

**Parte 4 - Tara?**

Estava muito frio, por isso antes de sair Buffy pegou seu casaco e escolheu um lado do Hotel e começou a andar sem rumo.

Na rua tudo parecia tranquilo, pessoas andando e fazendo suas compras, nada de mais. Numa noite bem calma, Buffy andava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que mal percebeu que estava andando em direção a um parque.

O parque estava vazio, calmo, a única coisa que podia ouvir era o som do vento, quando voltou dos seus pensamentos ela percebeu que não estava sozinha, havia uma pessoa sentada na balança, lá estava ela, esperando para ser salva.

Buffy começou a andar em sua direção._ Poderia ser?_

"Tara?"

A mulher vira a cabeça.

"Tara!" Buffy gritou e correu em direção a ela.

"Buffy?"

Tara estava sentada com sua mente toda confusa sem saber o que fazer, mas quando viu Buffy, um rosto conhecido, um lindo sorriso brotou em sua face.

"Meu deus Tara! Funcionou!"

Buffy estava de joelhos abraçando Tara.

"Meu deus Buffy?" Tara abraçou Buffy, depois de um momento que se separaram Tara perguntou. "Funcionou? Ah sim, ela me disse, vc desejou certo?"

Buffy fez um sinal de sim com a cabeça e sentou em um banco de madeira que tinha lá por perto e começaram a conversar.

"Buffy, tudo isso é realmente verdade?"

"Sim, loucura não?"

"Nem me fale, eles me mandaram para este lugar…"

"São Francisco."

"Certo, tá vendo, eu nem sabia disso, e eu estava com medo de falar com as pessoas e..."

Buffy segurou na mão da Tara e olhou em seus olhos."

"Tara está tudo bem, eu já tive essa experiência, lembra-se?"

Tara balançou a cabeça como um sinal de sim.

"Desculpa, é que está tudo tão..." Tara tentou explicar.

"Confuso."

Tara sorriu... "Eh, por quanto tempo eu estive..."

"Um ano..."

"Um ano inteiro?" Tara parecia muito surpresa.

"Eh...Tara, desculpe-me por coloca –la nessa situação, mas era uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer, eu queria lhe dar uma chance com..."

"Willow, meu Deus, Willow. Certo, ela está bem? Ela sabe sobre mim? Como ela está?" Tara começou a se agitar, se apenas por ver Buffy, que era sua amiga deixou a tão confusa e estranha, imagine quando ela encontrasse com Willow, sua alma gêmea, o seu tudo!

"Ela está bem! Quer dizer, ela está indo bem, e não, ela não sabe sobre você, eu ainda não a contei."

Tara estava pensando na Willow, ela estava sempre _pensando_ na Willow mas agora era verdade, está acontecendo, não foi um sonho que ela teve, ela realmente ia ver Willow novamente, poder toca-la, e senti-la de novo.

"_Willow,meu coração, basta apenas pensar nela que meu coração derrete, minha querida, ela estaria com alguém? Melhor que eu, claro que ela achou, ela é tão bonita, nem bastaria um mês para ela... e já se passou um ano!"_

Buffy percebeu o quanto Tara estava pensativa…ela tinha que fazer algo... ou falar algo...

"Willow está bem"

"O que?"

"Willow."

"Oh...como ela tá?"

"Ela está bem, fazendo o que pode, sempre com o jeito Willow dela de fazer as coisas. Ela sente sua falta Tara, muito."

"Oh, eu também senti falta de vocês..." Tara disse com um sorriso.

"E você? Como tem andado?"

"É… um… confuso… eu sinto que eu não pertenço a este lugar, vc sabe, eu me sinto perdida e eu não sei mais de nada sobre vcs, e um ano... muitas coisas aconteceram..."

"Eh, eu entendo. É louco tudo o que aconteceu..."

Buffy contou a Tara algumas coisas que aconteceram quando Tara estava ausente, emitiu algumas partes... não contou que Willow estava com alguém, pensou nas magias negras que Willow tinha passado mas pensou que se alguém tinha que contar para Tara, este alguém tinha que ser a Willow.

"...mas aí o Spike morreu..."

"Spike morreu? Nossa….vc está bem?"

"Uhum, ele… ele foi ótimo..."

"Então todos lutaram contra os Ubervamps?"

"Bem, sim… todo mundo tinha seu lugar, e todos foram maravilhosos, Willow fez uma magia muito inteligente que salvou todos nós e…"

"Magia?"

"Oh...eh, mas não se preocupe, ela está bem, e se fosse algo ruim eu não ia pedir a ela que fizesse nem a deixaria, e mesmo assim ela estava com a Kennedy, então ..."

"Kennedy?"

"Ohh...eh..."

"Ela é uma bruxa também?"

"Na verdade, ela é uma caça vampiros em potencial..."

"Oh...então, ela é só uma potencial que ajuda vcs?"

"Ah...Tara, ela na verdade está com a Willow..."

"Com? Tipo namorando?"

"Ah...eh..."

"Meu Deus Buffy! Como vc pode me trazer de volta quando ela está com outro alguém, ela está feliz sem mim, ela... ela me esqueceu." Tara levantou se e segurou suas lágrimas.

"Hey, eu não a traria de volta se não soubesse quem ela queria, Willow não está tão feliz quanto ela estava com vc, quando eu via vcs juntas podia perceber que se amavam mais do que qualquer coisa."

"A única coisa que eu quero, é que ela seje feliz, mesmo… mesmo se não for comigo, e se eu voltar na vida dela de novo, vai confundi-la, e acredite me, não é um bom sentimento. Como vc pôde!"

Tara começou a correr, não queria confundir Willow, ela lembrou se de quando Oz voltou, o quanto confusa e perdida ela ficou, ela não queria fazer Willow sofrer, não de novo e dessa vez, até mais forte.

Buffy comçou a correr, e como ela é a caçadora, logo ela alcançou Tara e segurou no braço de Tara.

"Tara, por favor, ela precisa de vc, ela está tão perdida, vc precisa ir até ela, para acha la..."

"Não, ela está bem, ela é forte, não precisa de mim."

"Como vc sabe?"

Silêncio...

"Tara, por favor, a única razão que eu a trouxe de volta é que eu SEI que a Willow vai querer ficar com vc."

Tara torçeu o braço para que Buffy soltasse- a .

"Não… só me deixe em paz." Tara olhou brava para Buffy e começou a correr de novo...

"Tara, onde vc está indo?" Buffy gritou

Tara olhou para trás "Lugar nenhum."

Buffy apenas ficou parada, não sabia o que fazer.

A única coisa que podia fazer era voltar ao hotel.


	5. Noite

**Puxa! Que bom que as pessoas estão gostando! Estou tentando traduzir o mais rápido possível, mas a escola não deixa fazer isso o tanto que queria... bem mais estou atualizando com 2 cap... espero que gostem D**

**Bjus!**

**

* * *

Part 5 – Noite.**

Todos já estavam dormindo quando Buffy voltou. A primeira coisa que Buffy foi fazer, foi falar com seu amigo.

Knock knock

"Quem é?"

"Xander? Sou eu, Buffy."

Xander abriu a porta com seu rosto de sono.

"Buffy? O que aconteceu? Algo de errado?"

"Mais ou menos, eu não sei, posso entrar?"

"Claro." Xander sentou se na cama e Giles levantou se preocupado com Buffy. Andrew ainda estava dormindo.

"Buffy vc está bem?" Giles perguntou preocupado.

Buffy olhou para baixo "Temos mesmo que conversar aqui? Andrew…"

Ele tem sono pesado, não vai acordar.

"Mesmo assim... é meio..."

"Ok… então vamos lá em baixo, procurar um lugar mais calmo, tudo bem?" Xander estava preocupado também, Buffy estava estranha.

"Claro… melhor."

Eles foram a uma sala confortável, tiveram a certeza de que ninguém estava escutando e sentaram no sofá que tinha lá para poder começar a conversar."

"Então Buffy, o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Giles... lembra-se do pedido que eu poderia pedir?"

"Pedido? Que pedido?" Xander estava muito curioso.

Buffy percebeu que não tinha contado para o Xander ainda, então explicou tudo para ele, e para Giles com apenas mais detalhes, depois de terminar a explicação...

"Tara? Vc se encontrou com Tara? Hoje? Aonde?" Xander estava muito feliz em poder ver Tara de novo, estava tão feliz por Willow, mas muito preocupado com a reação que ela poderia ter.

"Buffy vc tem certeza de que era ela mesma? Não poderia ser o The First?"

"Não. Era ela, eu consegui tocá-la."

"Onde ela está?" Giles estava agora muito preocupado, ela era como se fosse uma filha para ele.

"Eu não sei, ela ficou brava depois que ouviu da Kennedy que..."

"Kennedy! Oh meu Deus Buffy! Willow está com a Kennedy!"

"Xander seu bobo, claro que eu sei disso! Mas quando vc pensa na Willow, não acha que ela seria mais feliz com Tara?"

"Oh…sem dúvidas nisso, a Willow brilhava toda vez em que estavam juntas, e as coisas que ela fez por ela...ok...eu vou achá-la. Alguma ajuda?"

"Eu vou com você." Giles ofereceu.

"Obrigada, eu acho que é melhor vcs conversarem com ela, não os viu ainda e não foram vcs que fizeram ela correr, vcs vão, e eu vou falar com Dawn."

"Ok.. vc tem alguma idéia de onde ela poderia estar? Giles perguntou.

"Ah... não… nós estávamos no parque e ela foi no sentido oposto do hotel." Buffy respodeu.

"Ótimo, já é alguma coisa!"

Quando estavam indo, Buffy perguntou...

"Vcs acham que eu devo avisar Willow?"

Depois de um momento de silêncio Giles começou a falar.

"Buffy, vc desejou pela Tara e isso é uma enorme mudança na vida de todo mundo…na vida de Willow então nem se fala… contá-la é com vc, ela é sua amiga, sua melhor amiga, vc fez isso por ela, então é realmente vc quem sabe, eu não sou mais o seu guardião, então vc vê o que acha melhor e vamos ver no que vai ser tudo bem?"

Buffy concordou e pensou _Uma ajudinha ia cair bem sabia!_ "Ah...eu acho que vou contar a Dawn primeiro e ver como vai ser a reação dela."

"Ok, mas hey Buffy, eu acho que vc devia perguntar a Tara sobre isso...é um direito dela decidir sobre isso também..."

"Obrigada Xander, eu acho mesmo que é a melhor coisa a se fazer."

"Aham." E eles colocaram seus casacos e foram a procura.


	6. Oceano

**Parte 6 - Oceano **

Tara estava andando sem rumo, achou um lugar que parecia ser bem calmo, ela se inclinou em frente a uma grade e do outro lado tinha um oceano, lindo e enorme oceano. A única coisa que podia escutar era o som das ondas batendo nas pedras. A noite estava fria e ninguém estava lá, exceto um gato que apareceu, indo em direção a ela se lembrou do gato que tinha com Willow... Miss Kitty Fantastico... 

**Flash Back**

"_Oh Miss Kitty Fantastico, eu amo vc"_

"_Hahaha, Willow querida, vc está sufocando ela."_

"_Oh, olhe, ela é tão lindinha..."_

"_Alguém está com ciumes sabia…"_

"_Oh, tadinha do meu bebê, deixe eu recompensa-la."_

_Willow chegou mais perto e abraçou Tara e começou a beijá-la bem gentilmente..."_

"_Oh... eu gostaria disso..."_

"_Hehehe tenho certeza que sim."_

Tara sorriu lembrando-se das noites que passou junto com Willow. Fechou seus olhos e uma lágrima caiu.

_Oh Will que saudades, o que eu vou fazer? Tudo que eu quero é sua felicidade mas eu acho que não estou envolvida nela, estou? Ainda sou parte da sua vida? Vc ainda pensa em mim? O que devo fazer? Era melhor eu estar morta?_


	7. Tenho notícias para você

**Nova tradução! Espero que gostem, alguma sugestão?**

**Comentários, perguntas, reclamações? Sendo a verdade aceito qql coisa.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários anteriores...**

**

* * *

Part 7 – Tenho notícias para você.**

Dawn teve alguns problemas em se adaptar a sua nova cama.

Buffy entrou no quarto.

"Buffy?"

"Oh Dawn vc está acordada, que bom, eu preciso falar com vc."

Buffy sentou-se na cama e Dawn encostou-se na cabeceira.

"Sobre?"

"Ah... Tara."

"Tara?"

"Eh... ah... o que vc faria se eu dissesse que ela está viva?"

"Eu diria que ela não está." Dawn respondeu com uma cara de pergunta.

"Não…mas e se ela estivesse?"

"Nossa, se ela estivesse vivia eu ficaria muito feliz, com certeza, sempre tomou conta de mim e eu amaria tê-la de volta...mas pq vc está me perguntando isso?"

"Bem… é que meio que… Dawn, Tara está viva."

Dawn olhou com uma cara de espanto para Buffy "O que? Não, que dizer...ah? Buffy...eu vi o corpo... ela parecia estar bem morta e nós vimos..."

Buffy pegou a mão de Dawn "Querida, depois que saímos de Sunnydale uma mulher apareceu pra mim e disse que podia fazer um desejo, então desejei que Tara voltasse a vida. E deu certo. Ela está de volta. Eu falei com ela."

"Espera, quem vc desejou de volta? Ela está aqui? Vc o que? Falou com quem? Ah meu deus... ela está bem? Ela não é o The first né?"

Dawn estava muito feliz mas ao mesmo tempo tão assustada e confusa.

"Ela está bem. E não, ela não é o The first, ele está morto... eu espero..."

"Buffy onde ela está?"

"Enquanto eu estava falando com ela, e ela descobriu sobre a Kennedy aí ela..."

"Vc contou a ela?"

"Eu não quis, mas escapou, mas ela teria de descobrir de qualquer jeito."

"Ah sim, mas o que ela fez depois disso? Onde ela está?"

"Ela correu, disse me para ficar longe e eu obedeci." Dawn estava pronta para dar uma bronca em Buffy mas antes que ela pudesse Buffy interrompeu e continuou..."Eu contei a Giles e Xander, eles estão procurando por ela, tenho certeza que encontrarão, ela não poderia ir ter ido tão longe."

Dawn estava sem palavras para dizer o que estava sentindo, apenas muita felicidade por saber que Tara estava viva mas ao mesmo tempo estava muito confusa, Ver Tara depois de um ano! É mais tempo de quando Buffy morreu.

"Dawn?"

Dawn estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

"Dawn!"

"Ah? Ah desculpe-me. O que?"

"Vc está bem?"

"Sim, eu apenas estava pensando... nossa..."

"Uhum, pq vc não dorme um pouco, depois vc poderá vê- la."

"Depois? Não! EU quero vê-la agora! Buffy pooooooooooor favor? Deixa?"

"Mas nem eu sei onde ela está…"

"Eu vou procurá-la, junto com Giles e Xander."

Dawn levantou-se e começou a procurar algo para se vestir.

"Dawn querida, nós não sabemos onde ela está, é melhor ficar aqui esperando por Giles e Xander, Tenho certeza de que a encontrarão. E está muito frio lá fora."

"Tá bom… mas eu quero esperá-la lá em baixo."

"Tudo bem… eu vou fazer algo para comer… vc quer?"

"Claro, vc me faz panquecas? "


	8. Amigo do peito

**Nossa, minha vida está uma correria, mas logo isso vai acabar! \o/ Prometo que assim que tiver férias eu traduzirei todo o fic e terminarei o inglês.**

**Agradeço ao review! ;)

* * *

Part 8 – Amigo do peito.**

Giles e Xander estavam na rua a procura de Tara, os dois em silêncio, sem saber direito o que falar, ou como seria a reação deles ao reencontrar Tara."

"Giles olhe" Xander apontou para uma garota que aparentemente estava perdida olhando para o oceano.

Eles chegaram mais perto e conseguiram perceber que a garota estava chorando.

"Tara?" Xander chegou mais perto.

Tara virou a cabeça e viu Xander e Giles. "Meu Deus! Xander!" Xander correu e abraçou Tara forte, "Nossa, vc está ótima, é bom vê-la de novo. Depois do abraço Tara viu Giles, "Giles!" Outro apertado abraço. "Tara! É tão bom vê-la de novo!"

"Mundo doido hum… um dia vc perde uma pessoa, mas no ano que vem vc tem a possibilidade de reencontrá-la."

"Ah... querida, o que vc está fazendo aqui fora? Está muito frio." Giles perguntou preocupado."

"Eu… eu realmente não tenho pra onde ir... então eu estava apenas pensando."

"Oh Tara, vamos, vamos para o hotel e aí..."

"Não, quer dizer eu não quero..."

"Tudo bem, eu alugo um hotel aqui por perto… está bem assim?"

"Oh… eu não quero causar nenhum problema..."

"Ah Tara está tudo bem, deixe-me fazer isso? Por favor?" Giles disse.

Vendo que não teria lugar para passar a noite aceitou o convite... "Ok... Obrigada."

Eles alugaram um lugar onde Tara podia ficar, era bem perto do hotel onde estavam hospedados.

Eles já estavam no quarto, onde tinham 2 camas. Xander começou a falar com Tara enquanto Giles pegava algo para comer.

"Nossa Tara, faz tanto tempo, eu nem sei por onde começar."

"Hehe, que tal… como vc esteve?"

"Haha...eu estive…bem como vc pode ver eu perdi um olho, Anya morreu…mas agora eu sou um cara "desolhado"e livre... mas estou pronto para a festa... e vc?"

Tara sorriu, ela sentiu falta do palhaço do Xander.

"Hahaha... bem…eu estive, morta e confusa…heheh mas ah, desculpe-me pela Anya... eu não sabia...ela era um ótimo demônio..."

"Yeah... mas o que vc pode fazer neh…"

" Vc pode seguir em frente…como… como a Willow fez..." Tara disse.

"Tara...a Willow não…"

"Não tudo bem… mesmo. Eu só quero que ela seje feliz..."

"Mas isso não vai acontecer se vc continuar aqui e fingir que ainda está morta. Pq vc não vai falar com ela, eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar tão feliz de vê-la de novo."

"Ah…eu não sei…mas e se eu só atrapalhar a mente dela, e não ser possível de..."

"Tara, eu seu que ela VAI ficar feliz. Muito feliz."

"Como vc sabe… vc não é…"

"Pq…pq se fosse a Anya...eu estaria dançando! A idéia de vê-la de novo, é maravilhoso...ela realmente foi-se ...e não há nada que eu possa fazer para trazê-la de volta, eu a amo, ela não está mais aqui mas eu ainda a amo, sinto que sempre vou amá-la...se ela estivesse viva...nossa, eu ia aproveitar cada momento...as vezes vc só percebe o que vc tem quando vc as perde...e eu sinto falta dela...eu apenas sinto falta dela." Xander estava quase chorando. Tara já estava com lágrimas em seus olhos... "Oh Xander, desculpe – me, eu não sabia..."

"Ah…tudo bem…ela foi se…e eu tenho que seguir em frente, não a nada que eu possa fazer que vá trazer ela de volta... mas vc sabe o que me dá esperança?"

"O que?"

"Willow... e vc. Ela está com Kennedy agora, mas mesmo assim ela não tem o mesmo brilho que ela tinha quando ela estava com vc... vc tem que vê-la Tara, ela vai ficar tão feliz, eu sei que se eu fosse a Willow eu iria querer te ver."

"Xander... é diferente, vc está livre, não está namorando, vamos dizer que vc está feliz com alguém e depois Anya aparece, o que faria?"

"Feliz? Willow não é feliz, não do jeito que ela era com vc pelo menos… ela está do melhor jeito que pode... não há muita coisa que poderia fazer... sabe..."

"Mas o que vc faria?"

"Eu ficaria com a mulher que eu amava."

Tara olhou para baixo, sem saber direito o que pensar.

"Na qual é vc." Tara olhou para Xander, querida, ela ama vc, ela não te esqueceu, vc a esqueceu?"

"Xander, não me pergunte isso… por favor…"

"Não…pq não? Quero dizer.. vc ainda a ama?"

"Xander..."

"Tara.. é uma simples pergunta…fale em voz alta, irá se sentir melhor, pq vc não diz? Vc ainda a ama?  
"É difícil tá bom? Após um momento de silêncio Xander olhou nos olhos de Tara e ela finalmente disse "SIM, tá bom, pronto eu disse, eu ainda sou apaixonada pela Willow, e sempre serei, eu sempre a amarei, quando nós terminamos eu senti tanta falta dela que depois da tarde em que tomamos café da manhã eu não pude evitar, eu precisava vê-la, eu tinha que... Deus, agora tudo é diferente, ela tem um outro alguém para amar, e eu perdi a minha chance, eu não posso tê-la, eu sei disso, e falando isso alto, apenas me faz perceber..."

"O quanto insana vc está sendo… Tara, o que vc quer dizer que não pode mais tê-la? Ela já deu a vc tudo o que ela é. Ela é sua, vc pode tê-la de volta se lutar por isso, se vc a quiser, e se vc ama o tanto quando vc diz, ela já é sua!"

Giles entrou no quarto esta hora…

"Oh…desculpa-me eu só queria avisar que já esta agendado pra algumas semanas e que eu trouxe um pouco de comida..."

"Oi Giles… está tudo bem..."

"Tara, vc tem que comer alguma coisa. Eu vou voltar ao hotel e dizer a Buffy que nós a encontramos e que vc está bem. Xander? Vc pode ficar aqui com a Tara?" Xander sorriu e acenou.

"Ah.. Giles?"

"Sim..."

"Não diga a Willow, por favor..."

"Tara..."

"Xander... não... apenas não conte a ela, pelo menos não por enquanto..."

"Tudo bem, já que é o que quer..."

"É por enquanto..."

Giles acenou e saiu do quarto.


	9. Giles está aqui

**Part 9 - Giles está aqui!**

Giles entrou no Kitty Hotel e viu Buffy e Dawn sentadas na sala, Giles mal entrou na sala quando Buffy e Dawn começaram a perguntar um monte de coisas...

"Vc a achou? Ela está bem? Ela estava brava? Deus, ela tava brava, não tava?

"Giles, leve-me até ela, eu quero vê-la, Por favor, vc me leva? Ela está falando? Ela está bem? Onde ela está?" Dawn estava saltitando em volta de Giles como se fosse uma criança de 3 anos de idade pedindo por balas.

"Meninas, meninas, acalmem-se, ela está bem, falando e tudo, ela está com Xander no Hotel Flamey, eu a acomodei lá, é aqui perto e ela está bem... ela não está brava, mas ela não quer que Willow saiba."

Buffy acenou… "Eu já esperava por isso." Dawn parou de pular. " Giles leve-me até ela poooooor favoooor? Eu posso fazer companhia… por favor?"

"Buffy? O que vc acha?" Giles perguntou olhando para Buffy.

"Claro, vá em frente, mas não a atrapalhe, ela precisa de descanso agora."

"Ok... obrigada, vou faze-la confortável, pode contra comigo!"

"Tudo bem… Giles, pode levá-la com vc? Aí o Xander pode voltar... é melhor vc ir, eu vou esperar mais um pouco para pode falar com ela, eu não quero ela brava comigo, não mais do que já deve estar."

"Ela não está brava, apenas confusa…"

"Eh, eu entendo…"

Giles levou Dawn para for a e foram os dois rumo ao Hotel Flamey.


	10. Cozinha

**Part 10 – Cozinha.**

Buffy entrou na cozinha e Willow estava lá.

"Will! Olá, o que está fazendo aqui está hora? Já é tarde..."

"Oh... oi Buffy, eu estava apenas fazendo uma boquinha..."

"Vc? Vc não faz boquinhas, não se algo tiver incomodando-a."

"Hehehe, eh…"

"O que houve?"

"Oh... eu só estou com alguns problemas para dormir..."

"Problemas?"

"Eh…eu ando tendo estes sentimentos estranhos desde que chegamos aqui, eu não sei exatamente o que é... mas eu não me preocuparia com isso... e vc? Tendo problemas para dormir também?"

"Eh… bem eu não tenho dormido muito estes dias, eu acho que acabei me acostumando a não dormir. Tem algo a incomodando Will?"

"Eh…" Willow olhou para baixo e começou a respirar mais profundamente. Buffy já conhecia este olhar, fazia toda vez quando estava falando ou pensando na Tara.

"Querida… Will? Olhe para mim…" Willow olhou para Buffy" Hey… o que vc está sentindo? Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?"

"Não… esqueça…"

"Hey Will... tudo bem... sou eu..."

Willow respirou profundamente e disse " Ah foi só que depois que eu voltei da Inglaterra eu me tornei mais sensível a magias e coisas assim, e agora eu tenho a sensação de algum poder aqui em volta... um poder bom, familiar..."

"Familiar? Como se vc conhecesse este poder?"

"Sabe…vivido com ele…já senti antes... é como se fosse..."

"Como se fosse…?"

Willow respirou fundo…

"Como se fosse Tara..."

"Oh... mas isso é bom, não?"

"Bom? Claro, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que é uma maldição..."

"Maldição?"

"Eh… eu quero dizer, eu me esforço tanto para não pensar mais nela... sabe... ela se foi, queira eu ou não, e eu estou com Kennedy tentando continuar com a minha vida, mas com este sentimento eu não acho que vai ser possível...e Deus sabe como eu sinto falta dela, e não há nada que eu possa fazer..." Willow estava quase chorando, assim como Buffy."

_Willow acabou de admitir que sente falta de Tara, claro que sente, talvez seja um bom momento para dar uma esperança a Willow que Tara está viva..._

"Will...posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

Willow enxugou suas lágrimas. "Claro..."

"E se… e se Ta…"

Kennedy escolheu este exato momento para entrar na cozinha.

"Hey pessoal, o que estão fazendo aqui?"

"Ah... nada, só conversando e vc? Eu pensei que estava dormindo..." Willow disse olhando para ela.

"Yeah... eu estava, mas eu fiquei com sede, e vc não estava lá, então eu vim aqui para tomar água e procurar por vc."

Willow sorriu e voltou sua atenção para Buffy.

"Buffy, o que vc estava dizendo? Ta ... o que?"

"Oh... Ah..." Kennedy e Willow estavam olhando para Buffy interessadas em saber o que a caçadora tinha a contar. " Ah... Tayson! Eh… e se Tayson tivesse morrido?"

"Tayson? Quem é ele? Willow perguntou.

"Vcs sabem... o cara do Beyblade."

As duas agora olhavam com caras estanhas para Buffy.

"Ah... eu vou deixa-las as sós, Willow, vc vem para cama depois?"

"Ah.. claro, pode ir, eu já estou indo, só vou terminar umas coisas aqui..."

"Ok..." Kennedy saiu da cozinha.

"Taylor? Buffy vc não assite estes tipos de coisas… e eu também não sei a resposta..." Willow disse.

"Ah eh… tudo bem…. Esqueça, eu estou falando besteiras…. Eu vou me deitar agora... estou meia cansada..."

"Ok... boa noite."

"Noite."

Buffy levantou-se e estava caminhando para a porta..

Pensamentos de Willow. _Ela não estava falando sobre o Tayson... pq será que ela mudou de assunto?_

"Buffy?"

"Sim?"

"Ah... esqueça…" Acho que é melhor esquecer...


	11. Algo especial

**Parte 11 – Algo especial**

Giles levou Dawn ao Flamey Hotel…

Quando chegaram no quarto, Xander estava sentado em uma cama enquanto Tara estava na outra comendo... Dawn mal chegou no quarto e logo quando avistou Tara ela correu pra perto e começou a falar que nem uma matraca.

"Tara! Ah meu deus! É realmente você!

Tara levantou-se e se abraçaram, logo em seguida Dawn estava pulando que nem uma maluca perto de Tara.

"Dawnie... querida, é tão bom vê-la novamente! Como tem passado?"

"Oh...Tara... tãããão melhor agora! Eu não acredito que é realmente vc."

"Yeah… é bom vê-la novamente!"

"Dawn, está tarde. É melhor deixar Tara descansar por hoje, amanhã vcs conversam mais." Xander disse.

"Ah… não… Xander eu quero ficar com Tara, para fazer companhia a ela... deixa por favooor?"

"Xander tudo bem, ela pode dormir se quiser..." Tara disse.

"Mesmo? Ah obrigada!" Dawn abraçou Tara... de novo...

"Hahaha, ela sentiu muito a sua falta Tara, mas é melhor eu e o Xander irmos agora... vc vai ficar bem?" Giles perguntou.

"Sim, claro, obrigada por tudo, estou um pouco confusa ainda mas eu ficarei bem."

"Ok…se vc quiser conversar ou qualquer coisa vc sabe que pode ter a nossa ajuda neh?"

"Sim eu seu, obrigada Xan."

"Claro, somos uma família." Xander disse sorrindo enquanto ia em direção a porta "Eu lhe visitarei amanhã…aqui está o número do meu celular, vc pode me ligar a hora que quiser tah?" Xander disse deixando um papel em cima da mesa.

Tara balançou a cabeça fazendo um sinal de sim. "Agradeço mais uma vez, vcs estão sendo ótimos, nem sei como posso retribuir a vcs."

"Fazendo a minha melhor amiga o tão feliz que ela era antes vai ser o suficiente." Xander disse.

"Xander..."

Xander sorriu "Não estou brincando… eu vou deixá-las sozinhas..." Xander saiu pela porta.

"Tara, vc tem certeza de que ficará bem?"

"Sim Giles, Dawn me fará companhia, certo?"

Dawn acenou com a cabeça "Com certeza!" Tara sorriu.

"Claro, se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em ligar para nós."

"Não irei."

Giles estava saindo pela porta.

"Giles?"

"Sim?"

"Não diga nada a Willow, por favor, não por enquanto."

"Vc tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

"Claro, fica ao seu critério, eu não direi uma palavra."

"Obrigada."

"Até mais."

"Até."

Giles fechou a porta e encontrou-se com Xander na recepção, e juntos foram ao Kitty Hotel."

Buffy estava esperando por eles, quando chegaram contaram tudo a Buffy e concordaram em não dizer nada a Willow. E depois foram dormir.


End file.
